


Expense Summary

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Fighting Supervillains is Expensive, Gen, Humor, M/M, Paperwork, Slash or Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson thinks that Clint should keep a record of all the damages he causes during fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expense Summary

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: MCU or any Avengers comic/cartoon, any, a journal keeping track of all the damage they cause

Okay, Coulson. You were right. It turned out that I SLIGHTLY underestimated how much damage I was causing.

But: swinging from a line through large windows is awesome.

It just so happens that being awesome requires replacing very large windows. Which are apparently the most expensive kind of window.

And shooting fire at enemies with an arrow is an age old technique. Don't lie, I've seen all the history books at your house. You know I'm right. And yeah, fire spreads, but that's WHY it's such a popular weapon.

Furthermore, I would like to point out that shooting grappling hooks into 'architectural treasures' sounds much worse than it actually is. Those buildings are old anyway!

And there's no way I'm taking the blame for anything that happens when I'm out with the team. Those guys are fucking nuts. I don't even mean Big Green, Tony fucking blasts his way through everything, and Steve throws aliens crashing into buildings all the time. And you've worked with Natasha; you know how she does things. And that's not even getting into the big hammer.

By the way, I would like to point out that I just said 'big hammer' without making a dick joke. I feel like I've come a long way.

Anyway, yes, there is a lot of 'damage' that I have technically 'caused.' But I don't see how being all dramatic about it is going to help anything. Seriously, after looking at boring charts full of numbers all day, I sort of need a hug. And possibly a vodka tonic.

Cordial regards,  
Clint

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Expense Summary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909917) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)




End file.
